Drifting Bliss
by Moon Star1
Summary: Coerced by friends both Bra and Goten find themselves bound to a caribbean cruise that neither wants to be part of. It had been easy to avoid each other in a city, miles appart. Now they were both side to side with temptation knocking their doors down.
1. Invitations

Moon Star  
  
This is a Bra and Goten fan fiction. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read this.   
  
Goten and Bra get their selves on a cruise that goes through the Caribbean. With no knowledge of the other, they accept the tickets to escape something that keeps hounding them both. Just a day from taking off, they find each other on the boat finding out that what they've been running away from, was right there in front of them.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters used in this story.   
  
  
  
Drifting Bliss  
Chapter 1: Invitations  
  
"Oh, come on," Pan followed her friend through the apartment. "Don't you want to have some peace and quiet for some time before beginning your job?"  
  
"I do," affirmed Bra as she continued to move the boxes to and fro the rooms of the apartment. "I just want to have everything ready."  
  
"Stop with the excuses Bra," Pan commanded taking the box from her hands and setting her about her shoulders. "You have well over two weeks to set this right and you most than anyone else wanted to get out of your parents home and the city for that matter. You live fifty miles from all of us."  
  
Her tone was firm and condescending at the same time. She knew what her friend wanted but she wanted to help rather than to let her go about on her own.   
  
"A week or less of leisure at thousands of miles from here will be all that you may need." Pan shocked her shoulders in an authorative manner. "You are going on that cruise if I have to tie you to it myself. You need a break and if I have to do something extreme, I will."  
  
Pan sat Bra down on one of the boxes that were still unopened and faced her. There was a silent minute of just eye interaction between them. Finally, Pan decided that it was time to put it down before them both.   
  
"Tell me the truth," she said directing herself to her long time friend. She saw the way that her eyes diverted their gaze somewhere else as if afraid that she would discover something in them. Pan remembered that Bra had many times shown on her eyes her feelings and her distress. Knowing that her friend could discover her, she looked elsewhere trying to apace things and not give anything away.   
  
"Please," Pan moved her face to hers again. "Are you so afraid to let me know what goes on with you?" She took on a painful expression. She was hurting because of the reaction of her friend. "You're like a sister so me Bra. Why not just let it out and tell me?"  
  
Bra couldn't say what she was thinking or what she was planning on saying. For the first minute that she and Pan had spent looking at each other, she knew that without something. That something being an explanation or a something else as if a secret that was between them that had to be revealed.   
  
"It's just that," Bra tried to explain what she wanted in words that wouldn't show something else but what she wanted Pan to see. She saw the eagerness on her friend's face and the relief of the trust between them not have been broken.   
  
Maybe this was a mistake. Bra reflected on her mind as she saw the way her friend looked. She was preoccupied for me and I can't even talk straight to her without fearing for myself and not for the special friendship that we've shared for all of these years of our lives.   
  
"I don't know how to say it," Pan groaned as she identified the way her friend always got her shell encased around her so easy with those little words. She just wanted to punch her in the face and be straight than to wait for the word game that was about to ensue before her. God, she was never this condescending with anyone else. There had to be something wrong with her, there just must be.   
  
"I'm giving you the opportunity to not have to explain anything to me," Pan decided to use the best approach on the subject. "All I want for you is to take this ticket," she extended her arm and placed the ticket's on Bra's hands. "And go on that cruise and forget that all of us exist for a week and enjoy yourself."  
  
Bra didn't know what to say to that. It wasn't like Pan to give up on things like this. She must truly be concerned for her. Maybe she should just come forth and tell her the truth, but how could she. She didn't understand it herself. All she knew is that she felt the urge to get away from them. She wanted to be alone in the days to think and reflect on what was right for her and no one else.   
  
The apartment was what she always wanted. A place away from all of them and her own sanctuary. She didn't have to account to anybody and she had the money to spend without having to count on someone else to do it for her. She had gone far this time to get her happy, Bra realized as she saw and remembered her friend doing anything she wanted.   
  
Pan's parting words got her out of her thoughts. "The sun will be good for you."  
  
Without even realizing it, she herself knew that her resolve was made. She wanted to go on that cruise. She wanted to get away from this and she might as well accept the gift from her friend. She had earned it too. She had finished her studies and was going to begin work on one of the best prestige firms of the city.   
  
"Thank you Pan," she heard herself thank her friend although she knew that she wouldn't hear her. "You always knew what I needed."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I think it's time," Goten walked through the floor of the office of his best friend. This was killing him. The silence of it. He couldn't take it anymore. He swore that if he looked at them again, he would just burst and say it. He was never one to be able to hide something. Especially if it was something as grand as this one. There was no way that he would survive this without some closure from the world.   
  
"Time for what?" Trunks asked as he entered his office. If he could read my mind, thought Goten. He would skin me alive right here in this spot.   
  
"Nothing important," Goten replied trying to keep himself under control. "Did the meeting go well?"  
  
"As best as it could ever be," Trunks answered as he shock his head. "I'm beginning to hate this job."  
  
"You've been at it for over ten years Trunks," Goten reflected. "You're beginning to show lines on your face from the strain of the job.   
  
"Look who's talking." Trunks resorted at his best friend.   
  
"What are you talking about," said Goten as inconspicuous as he could do it.   
  
"I'm talking about this," Trunks moved to his friend and sat before him. "You are going crazy."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that I've seen and noticed the way that you've been acting lately. It's been over a month and you haven't even cracked a smile. Every time I look at you, you've got this serious thinking look on your face and as if you are far away on another dimension."  
  
Goten tried to form words to rebut what his friend was telling him but he couldn't. He couldn't open his mouth without thinking that he would say it. He didn't want to say anything that he might regret.   
  
"That's why I made this decision," Goten finally heard what his friend was saying. A decision, what decision? What could be Trunks up to? Had he found out?  
  
"What decision?"   
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Trunks smiled at the preoccupied face that his friend showed.   
  
"What are you up to Trunks?" Goten looked as if a cat had just drawled up his pants. After trying to get it out of him, Goten gave up. "What are you going to do to me?"  
  
"Nothing irrational," Trunks started to open some of the files on his desk. "It won't kill you."  
  
"Is it involved with pain?"  
  
"I don't think so," he simply answered. "It has something to do with leisure."  
  
"A holiday, free day, off work related?" Goten was calming down again.   
  
"I won't say until I get what I want Cathy to give me," Trunks closed the matter by shutting up and getting engrossed on the paper before him.   
  
"So I have to annoy it out of her?"  
  
"You won't be able to," Trunks realized. "I made it really specific that you won't be informed. If she does, I told her that she wouldn't have her job for tomorrow."  
  
"That's a tad extreme."  
  
"It isn't if you don't want a certain someone to find out." Trunks pointed out and started to talk about the new proposal that the offices were bringing for the new association that they were planning.   
  
An hour later, Trunks phone began to ring. It was the extension from his secretary.   
  
"What is it Cathy?" He asked as he finished his talk with his business partner and best friend.   
  
"It just arrived," she answered and the door swished open as she entered with something on her hands.   
  
"Thank you Cathy," Trunks smiled at the old secretary which had been with his mother before. "I'll have to take you to dinner some time."  
  
"You've been owing me one for many years Trunks," she answered playfully. It was their own little joke. "I'm starting to think that you're not a man of your word."  
  
"Kami forbid," he said both of them laughed as she emerged from the office toward her desk.   
  
Goten waited impatiently for Trunks to finally give him what was in that thing. He knew pretty well that it was his suppose leisure. He just hoped that he wouldn't regret what ever it was.   
  
"You know," Began Trunks to explain why he did this. "I've noticed that you've been out of your mind and head for months going now. First, I thought that it had something with you working too much and too hard. But as time passed, it became clear that it wasn't something work related. It was just interfering with your work. Now, I know that you've always told me what has been troubling you and you've trusted me for my judgment. I don't know why is it that whatever it's on your mind, that you won't tell me but it seems to me that you need to run away from something. What it is, I don't know that and I think that if you haven't told me it's for the best.   
  
"Here," he patted the box on his desk. "This is a present that I want you to have because of all the work that you've put into the deal with the Rogers. Now, I want you to take this." He opened the box from one side and took out a piece of paper that looked like that to Goten. "Take this cruise and pull yourself together. It's like you're going to burst and blow one of these days."  
  
You would if you knew what I was thinking. Goten was relieved that his friend couldn't read minds. Very glad. It wouldn't be fun to have been killed by his best friend and there being no more dragonbals was a really bad thing if he had to have been wished back. He glanced at what was written and found it to be a ticket for a cruise on the Caribbean.   
  
"Thank me when you get back." Trunks walked up to his friend. "Let's see if you find a girlfriend to get your head out of the clouds and this place you have been putting yourself into.   
  
"I don't know what to say," that was true. Goten didn't know what to say to Trunks. He had no idea of what to do. To accept or to decline. It was a good offer for what Goten had been thinking. He would be miles away from here with the hot sun on his face. This is what he needed. The space that he would be putting behind this for some days was what he wanted.   
  
He stood up and made way for the door. It opened and he stopped. He looked back at his friend and gave him his lazy smile. "I think this is what the doctor needed to order me."   
  
"Glad to help patient," Trunks waved as his friend made his way out of the office and out of the building. He went to the window and watched him get onto his car and take off. His private extension rang. It had to be her.   
  
"How are you?" He answered the phone with that greeting.   
  
"Good, how about dinner?"  
  
"I was about to ask the same thing," the line beeped signalizing the finish of the call as Trunks got the keys of his car from his bureau. He passed his secretary whistling giving away his destination without meaning to. He entered the elevator and pressed the button for the garage.   
  
"He's meeting with her again," Cathy hid her smile as she continued to look after her papers. "I'll expect a wedding soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is the first chapter of what I think will be a very promising story. I hope that you've all liked what you've read and I expect you'll see more coming your way soon.   
  
See you all later…  
  
Moon Star 


	2. It Is Not!

Moon Star  
  
This is a Bra and Goten fan fiction... don't like, don't read.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters.   
  
Drifting Bliss   
  
Chapter 2 : It Is Not!   
  
The distinctive breeze blew in through the open doors. The loud sounds of laughter and tenacity escaped through any portal possible. The venue was full of happiness. The interpretation was that it was a pleasure that would astound you.   
  
Bra sat in the middle of it, her suitcases already taken care of. She hadn't packed much. It wasn't as if she was going to do more than stay in the deck and maybe go swim by the outside pool that they have inside of the ship. Just enough clothes to go through the diners outside with the rest of the passengers.   
  
All she had come for was relaxation and the less she accentuated herself with other contacts, the less she was going to do. She had a full week of nothing to do or preoccupy her. She was going to relax to the extreme. Plus, she didn't feel like it. And she wasn't a person to act for the sake of images.   
  
They were still docked as there was still some minutes for the last boarders to board the cruise. And it was a majestic cruise.   
  
It was much of the size of the boat and the luxury that were pressed in every corner that had made her mind spin. She was now sure that Pan had spent some money to get her such a suite. At least, what she had heard.   
  
She'd only had three days to investigate in between moving and shopping trips. It wasn't only Pan with the idea of taking her out, but so was Marron and her brother. Pan and Marron made sure that she got out of the apartment moving business everyday by taking her to the mall to buy a pair of pants, or a blouse, or a pair of socks. Who knew?   
  
And Trunks came almost everyday to take her to eat somewhere. Not a fancy thing or anything, but to a Chinese takeout, junk food places, anything but fully dressed. She didn't know whether to be scared of the reclusion she had in the past months that had brought all of this attentions.   
  
It was just a sign that she needed to get away and make sure they knew that she was having an splendid time. It just didn't have to fill the bill of what they thought to be an splendid time. All she needed to do was to bronze herself and get back with dark skin. That was all the proof that she would need to show.   
  
Looking around her, she made sure she got her bearings before turning to herself to her room. All she wanted to do now after spending more than 20 hours flying around the world, was to throw herself in her bed and close herself from everything. This jetlag was not going to go away if she didn't rest.   
  
She passed many people. Workers and passengers to boot. All were smiling at her as she walked. She even thought that she saw a face or two familiar in between groups. She wouldn't be surprised. This was an expensive trade, she knew many people that were into these type of things.   
  
She smiled back at another smiling face and turned to the inside hallways. Taking her entry card, she read the number. 6B. She wondered to what could have possessed her to think that she could go with the people to the decks and a tour of all six stages of the ship with the crankiness that possessed her.   
  
She had never been one to do things without thinking rationally or her state. She had been doing that too much lately. And she sometimes didn't know why.   
  
She suspected that it had been all because of him.   
  
She read the plate of her room. The number blinked with the light it reflected in it's gold background. Expensive all the way. She passed the guard through the lock and waited for the entry code. She typed the number on the card that opened the locks for the first time, and then asked for the new one.   
  
Technology truly was everything. Thinking carefully, a date engraved in her memory came. Four digits were asked for. 0521. The system beeped and the door slid automatically to the left.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she entered. It was gorgeous. And big enough to have two normal bedrooms inside. Just the bed alone took out one fifth of the room. It was majestic. The door slid closed, and the lock clicked. She was finally alone.   
  
She plunged to the bed and took in a whiff of the fine material. All new. Getting herself upwards, she looked at the ceiling and it's painting. They really had outdone their selves. It was the paradise that you'd always picture yourself to be in heaven. She felt it now.   
  
Turning her head, she settled her cheek with the pillow and it's material. Her hand searched for the empty space. It was just enough to make her realize of the actual emptiness that nothing occupied. The scenery, the sounds, the room. It was too much.   
  
A groan escaped her throat. She was so in love with those memories. Waking up at the similar bed. Her head onto his muscled chest. Her fingers gliding through the planes of his back. And him, his leg in between hers. His hands on her waist. And his breath at her ear. How could they have ended that?   
  
* * *   
  
He'd almost been left behind. Goten let a breath of gratitude to the man in the skies that so much liked him for not letting him miss the damn thing. It wasn't bad enough that Trunks was on his case for getting ready, but he could swear that his niece was a nagging woman.   
  
How in the world had he survived her visits to his new apartment for the last months he didn't know. She was way too serious for her own age. That he was sure. He was about four years older and he knew more of how to have fun and waste the time than Pan.   
  
The loud horn of departure had just wrung when he had stepped on the cruise. Never again would he stop to check on his accounts in such short notice a trip. He could have easily missed the trip, but he knew well that he wouldn't be able to survive Pan's glare and mouth.   
  
She was intent on having him out of the country at this time. But then, it was preferably that he was away so that she wouldn't worry about him. He'd been out of the country for years working on a Capsule Corp branch in Europe. Just returned taking a side trip in which he had an affair.   
  
Got himself half over the leaving part to find his angel right before him at his welcome back soirée. And to top it all off, Bra Briefs. The sister of his best friend, the best friend of his niece. And a girl he had practically known in her diapers.   
  
He had wanted the earth to swallow him and to embrace and kiss his loving creature at the same time. It just had happened too fast for him. They'd met, exchanged first names. Never bothered to think of anything else. He was sure that she hadn't known either.   
  
She'd been as surprised as he was. In fact, he had only known her for brief years in actuality before she went abroad to study in her early years. And he had left for his work some time before she actually returned.   
  
They were right in front of one another. Trunks at his side smiling, telling him to remember his little sister and Pan at the other talking to Bra.   
  
It had been both uncomfortable and amusing. He had seen her plenty of times afterwards. But he was sure that all of their friends had noticed their change.   
  
It was too hard to pretend. He wasn't a great actor and he knew now that he'd never be able to hide it. Then the avoidance. Right after another night together that was. He couldn't help himself. And neither did she say no.   
  
It was just so complicated in his eyes. And not really able to accomplish. The more he tried to avoid it the last months, the more he saw and understood of her. And she started the move to another city. He knew the reason, but was powerless to stop it.   
  
It wasn't as if he was in love with her. But he cared and desired her enough to want her with him. He had wondered many times just why they hadn't thought of a relationship. But just being so close to each other's friends was a problem to go any deeper.   
  
That was the only reason that he could think of that rationalized the problem. And now, he was in a cruise to forget some of the problems that bothered him.   
  
One of the employees was leading him to his room. Him having arrived late, he hadn't time to think of anything but get settled.   
  
"So Mark, it looks like the trip is a success," Goten said to his companion as he took in the marksmanship of the place.   
  
"It is," Mark read once again the number of the card and turned on the hallway. "You'll be getting an awesome place. It's a room that has the greatest commodities."   
  
"Good," they stopped in front of the door and he himself entered the lock code. "Press in a four number combination that you won't forget."   
  
He stepped back to give him his space. The door slid open to the right. "Here you are."   
  
Mark settled the suitcase by the door and gave Goten the card. "If you have any problems just call through the phone."   
  
"Alright, thanks."   
  
"Just ring if you need something," he turned and the door closed automatically after him.   
  
"Finally alone."   
  
* * *   
  
"I hope you all enjoy your voyage," the captain raised his glass to a toast. All of the ship's occupants cheered and took a swing at their drinks. It was a night to be merry.   
  
All of the vacationers had turned to the main room. It was an enormous ballroom that was made to house more than 1000 people. Just to say that it covered an entire floor of the vessel. The Angelus had started it's voyage without a hinge.  
  
"Let's celebrate!" And the music started.   
  
Couples graced the floor. The rhythm of the music enjoyable to the other passengers that chose to stay in their seats. Still, it was such a movement of people from one place to another, that it was difficult to notice and discover any new people around.   
  
Bra took another sip of her champagne. Her attention captured by the hordes of children that laughed as they ran all along the floor. She couldn't help but smile at their antics and playing.   
  
"Want a refill?" One of the waiters pressed through the crowds and tipped the champagne bottle at his hands.   
  
"Yes, thanks Mark," Bra smiled at the young waiter. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen him before. Given, she was 23 years old, but she could guess that he was no more than 19.   
  
"I trust it wasn't bad news." Before the activities, he had turned up at her room with a note. That's how she knew his name forehand. It was a note from Marron in which she had no idea how it had gotten there. She guessed that she might have found someone to deliver it to her.   
  
Although the damn message was not really important. It was more of a joke that she couldn't understand. "No," she replied. "It was just something I had forgotten."   
  
"Well, enjoy our cruise," he cheerfully pulled away to another table.   
  
"I will, thank you," voices around them drowned in the comment. "Nice staff."   
  
"You're telling me," a voice startled her from behind her. The young woman sat right beside her. And she was quite recognizable. "Sometimes too friendly."   
  
"Karen?" Bra asked stupidly. She already knew who it was but the reflex of really wanting to prove it was too much. "What are you doing here?"   
  
Karen looked from the crowd back to the other woman. Her mouth was set in a scowl. Seeing behind her, she could see a waiter smiling friendly with the women at the next table. They were flirting shamelessly in between.   
  
"Women who cannot control their alcohol levels should not drink." Karen volunteered as she let her scowl transform into a smile. "It makes them look ridiculous."   
  
"Right, sure," Bra needed a stiff drink right now. It was enough that the young 18 year old heiress was in the darn ship with her, but it had to be the only one that knew of her affair with Goten. Thank the gods that she wasn't one to take advantage of things. Too friendly too.   
  
"Taking a relaxing vacation?"   
  
"Yeah," Bra supplied. Karen drank the whole cup of champagne in one gulp. It didn't phase her appearance in any way.   
  
"And only after three months of the interlude?" She smirked at Bra's grimace. She knew how to do what she was doing. "I didn't know you were such a gal."   
  
"I'm not," Bra spit out. Her discomfort given away to the imp that smiled triumphant at her. "What are you doing here? A vacation yourself?" Shouldn't she be in college? Bra couldn't help but let the thought cross her mind. Although she knew well that the young woman in front of her knew too well what she needed to bother with anything else. She had the money to invest, and she invested it well. Sometimes Bra thought that she was too smart for her own good.   
  
"No, I'm working." She announced, a little pride slipping into her voice. Karen knew that Bra would stand dumbfounded for some seconds. Working? Her? What for?   
  
"Doing what?"   
  
"Singing," Karen turned back toward the table again. The three women were watching carefully the movements of the waiter as he moved from table to table. Sometimes she wondered what the hell was wrong with some people. "I was hired as the entertainer of our restaurant-cafe. It's a mix in which you can go and have a quiet night drinking coffee with your friends or have a top romantic dinner."   
  
"Still," Bra didn't know what to say.   
  
"I have to go," Karen said swiftly. She rapped the chair and set it in it's place. "Luego amiga."   
  
"Bye," Bra called out as she couldn't help but stare at her retreating figure. If she was to describe her 'friend', she would say too nosy. And too good looking and intelligent for her own good.   
  
A fair complexion and a body that was to die for. Curbs in all the right places that made men turn their heads and gracefull hair that flowed at her back. Not to mention that it was at a extreme length. It reached right to below her knees.   
  
She shook her head. It was no wonder that she always got what she wanted. She was sometimes too spoiled for her own good.   
  
* * *   
  
"Mark, over here!" The waiter turned around. He recognized him to be the same man that had been late getting in on the vessel. Damn, she moved fast. He was sure that he had seen her only minutes before at Bra's table.   
  
He smiled as he reached the table. Tipping the new bottle of champagne, he refilled Goten's glass. He turned to refill Karen's, but she shook her head. "Can you get something stronger?"   
  
"Stronger?" Mark asked, his eyes connecting with the older man's.   
  
"Bring me a bottle of Bacardi," she ordered, taking out her card. "Put it in this tab," she looked to his name tag, but just for show. "Mark."   
  
"Sure," he turned and disappeared from their view.   
  
"Are you sure you should be drinking Karen?" Goten asked, his face set straight. "Aren't you a little underage?"   
  
"Goten, you've spent years in the United States. There, you can't drink until you're 21. But, we are in the Caribbean. Plus, I'm over 18. I can do whatever I want in here at this age."   
  
"Alright," Goten put his arms out in defeat. "Don't bite my head off."   
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," she quickly replied at his comment. "You're too cute to bite. Now eat, that's another matter." She gave him an speculative look over.   
  
He shifted in his seat. Two people made uncomfortable at the same day. Now that was priceless. "Don't say things like that."   
  
"What things? Am I making you uncomfortable Goten-kun?" Her eyes glazed in a look of innocence. "How could this be?"   
  
"Stop playing games Karen," he retreated from her teasing. "How about a dance?"   
  
"I thought you were too old for me?" She asked as she stood up from her seat.   
  
"13 years off to be precise, but who's counting." Both smiled and took to the floor.   
  
Mark stopped at the table, both the card and the bottle at his hands. He looked for the dancing couple and left the items at the table. It was time to do his rounds once again.   
  
"Oh, please," he heard the disdained tone. Uh-Oh. He turned, blocking in the view of part of the dancing couples as Bra appeared right before him. "I think those women want your attention." She said to him, signaling the table that she had been conversing once before.   
  
"Oh boy," he dismissed it. "Need some more?"   
  
"Sure," both stood observing the people around them. "I just hope to escape before I need to talk again."   
  
"I wish I could." Mark remarked.   
  
"That was nice," Karen's voice appeared behind them. She reached for the bottle, opening the top. She caught one of the small glasses and filled it to the rim. "Thanks Mark." She looked past his shoulder and found Bra. "Oh, hey. I hope you don't mind me borrowing your sweetheart."   
  
"My sweetheart?" Bra asked taken aback. What was she talking about?   
  
"What?" She noticed that Karen had both of her high heel shoes in her hand. One of them was missing part of the heel.   
  
"I found it Karen," a triumphal man's voice filtered through her mind. "That should teach you the lesson to be more careful."   
  
"Please Goten-kun," she rolled her eyes. "Don't start."   
  
"I wouldn't dream of it."   
  
"See, I hope you aren't mad." Karen smiled lightly at Bra. "Bra."   
  
"Bra?" Goten looked past the turned shoulder of Mark and almost fell to the floor.   
  
"What are you doing here Goten?" It wasn't a demanding question, but one she wanted answered.   
  
"The same thing you are," Karen interrupted before Goten could open his mouth. "He's taking a relaxing time off from any responsibilities." She laced her arms around his.   
  
Bra looked at the picture they made. The tall, dark Adonis and the fragile lady by his side. An scandalous thought filled her head and heart. "Are you here for her?"   
  
"What?" Goten saw her expression. "No! What do you think I am?"   
  
"He's not here with me or anything like that Bra-chan. It was a coincidence that I found him just like you. I can't believe that you are both here and didn't even know it. I thought you would be here together."   
  
"What would make you think that?" Bra asked before she could think of the picture.   
  
"Because of what I think." Karen simply replied as she took her shoes and the bottle. "Plus, I already have a person for myself. I don't need to be looking for someone else." With a huff, she pushed Goten to her and filled another cup of the rum. "I think I see the captain calling me." The gray-haired captain seemed to be signaling for her. "I'll see you later."   
  
"I'll go with you," Mark said quickly, not wanting to get in the way. He took her shoes and accompanied her on her way.   
  
"Thanks lover." She winked at him, earning a laugh from her company.   
  
The endearment was not unnoticed by both players beside them. Now, many things made sense. Or maybe not?   
  
"Why are you here?" Bra asked, her voice soft from the alcohol she had taken in the whole night. She too wasn't much of a drinker.   
  
"I don't know," his eyes lingered at her face. His hands reaching for her cheeks. He trailed softly on her flush look. "But you're here. Why?"   
  
"I don't know either," she couldn't take her eyes off of his eyes. It was just so impossible to notice anything else around them while he looked at her with such dominion and feeling. "Except." Her fingers prayed on her purse. She had Marron's note in her hand. She opened the note and reread the letter. Or note.   
  
Bra, it's time for you to stop playing with yourself and   
  
admit that you changed direction in your priorities. All   
  
you need now is happiness. Take it and be happy. Your   
  
present is open for you already, go inside of it's heart   
  
and take all that it can offer.   
  
Marron.   
  
PS: You need to relax and get laid.   
  
"Oh, god," her astonishment couldn't be hidden. Goten took the note and read it himself.   
  
Goten looked up, part embarrassed, part enthralled with the note. "How did they know?"   
  
"I don't know..." her voice trailed off as she looked through the crowds. She found the object of her search at the platform with the captain. Things were being set up, a microphone in her hand.   
  
"I'd like you all to welcome," the old man smiled to the crowd as everyone gave him the attention. "The entertainer of the Sister Islands, Karen Mairan."   
  
The crowd applauded. She took a vow. Her gaze lingered on the pair and gave a wink as she saw the letter in their hands.   
  
"She wouldn't have," Goten said to Bra as he saw her speculative mirage.   
  
"She's grinning," the accusation was confirmed. "I can't believe this."   
  
"Welcome everyone," she greeted to everyone. "It's time to slow this down."   
  
"Still," Goten took the cup of champagne on the table and drank it whole. "There's no way..."   
  
"It makes sense." Bra sat down, Goten sitting with her. "Do you think everyone knew?"   
  
"I don't know," Goten replied as he concentrated on her. She'd really lit the room with her dress. But more important was the appreciative glint in her persona. He knew at the moment the setup. "We were setup by our friends."   
  
"With the motive of being away."   
  
"And of picking off were we had left off."   
  
"Is it working?" Bra asked her partner, feeling the tipsiness of the drinks already clouding her mind. Not that it needed more clouding from every time she saw him. She was a puddle.   
  
"Yeah," he reached for her chair and glided it all the way to his. Now side by side. "Definitely." His mouth searched hers. Any unanswered prayers and answers being told in with the seductive movements or their tongues.   
  
"Why do we always end up doing this when we see each other?" Bra questioned as she plunged into his caress once again.   
  
He had no answer to the question that he had asked himself so many times in the last months. "I don't know." His hands met at her back, pushing her entirely to his lap. "But I like it."   
  
"So do I," she uttered before brushing herself away from his embrace. She was drugged. He wasn't going to protest her moves. She looked back once before slipping away into the crowd. It was always like this.   
  
Now the greatest reward   
  
Is the light in your eyes  
  
the sound of your voice  
  
and the touch of your hand   
  
you made me who I am   
  
It was the light of her eyes, the sound of her voice, touch of their hands that really made him see the assertion of the song. It was too close to home.   
  
That had been one of the factors that really had screwed it up for them. They'd never tried to take it out of the bedroom. It was perfect inside, never tried on the outside.   
  
Why had he kissed her? Especially right now when he didn't know what he had to do.   
  
"I care for you Bra," Goten murmured as he reached for the other glass at the table. "I never really show it, did I."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't have much to say. I hope you liked it.   
  
Moon Star 


	3. Day 2

Moon Star  
  
This is a Bra and Goten fan fiction, don't like them, don't read this.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ.   
  
Drifting Bliss   
  
Chapter 3 : Day 2  
  
His breath caressed her skin. His fingers slowly caressed her back bones as they trailed her back. Lingering in each one, he placed a kiss at her throat. Her moan of pleasure making him quicken. He felt her arch herself to allow more access, her own fingers tentatively brushing his neck. His eyes found her face, each expression of pure ecstasy and possession.   
  
He rolled to his back, her back arched somewhat for her bare breasts to graze his mouth. They were full, red, bitten, hard from his touch.   
  
She picked up the pace, her hair crowned her as a siren who know the darkest pleasures and cherished. Her limps trembled, her eyes fluttering close, a cry broke from her throat.   
  
A hand broke out of nowhere. It was his own. His eyes cleared, the dark nightingale crowding in the room. He was alone and thoroughly aroused. Just seeing her once again had prodded his dreams in full force.   
  
Seduction.   
  
Goten growled as he turned to the other side of the bed. His hand placed at the laced pillow beside his own. He saw her there. Her blue hair spilled on the pillows, her face close to his own.   
  
How he wished it could be. . . and maybe it could. He had wanted a change and gotten it months before. His heart wasn't his own only anymore. His heart beat loudly trounced at his chest, he placed his hand on it. The race was on.   
  
He had to convince himself and her of what could be.   
  
What was now wasn't enough.   
  
He knew she wanted more as well.   
  
* * *   
  
The sun filtered through the glass windows of the restaurant. The food drew a lot of the crowd and many of the people just came to watch and smile.   
  
Bra sat herself in one of the tables, a book was cradled in her hand. To whomever was looking at her she seemed absorbed in the book, but in reality she only started at the blank space in between the words.   
  
She had closed herself in her room after she had left Goten. She had looked back before completely disappearing from range to see his face. She didn't trust what her mind was telling her of what she saw.   
  
He seemed hurt and vulnerable, just like her. Just a glimpse of that had broken what was left of her composure and broke into a run. This morning she had woken with a sense of loss. She had spent the night thinking about him and their parting months before.   
  
She felt miserable and alive at the same time. She didn't know how that could be. She knew what was to come next.   
  
She had seen it happen to her friend before. Marron had suffered hard in Trunks rejection but they were friends now. She thought of her own apartment, her job, her family and him.   
  
"It must be a great book to hold that much of your attention," his voice vibrated in her ears. Her nerves came sizzling as if in contact.   
  
Goten pulled up a chair and sat down beside her.   
  
"You have no idea," she softly replied before closing it. Why should he be so special to her?   
  
She risked a glance and saw his confident smile in his place. His face held no trace of his emotions from the night before. He was cheerful, in good spirits.   
  
She couldn't help but smile at his lift when he turned to her. Her breath caught. He was so much more than a mere acquaintance.   
  
Mark appeared in silence and placed their plates and drinks. Without a word of interruption he retired. Neither paid him a scarce glance.   
  
It was a comfortable silence.   
  
They breakfasted and silently stared intently at one another. Just what they were trying to read and found was another manner.   
  
"I would like to ask you something," Bra shook her hands from the sudden nervousness that assailed her.   
  
"What would that be?"   
  
"Would you mind to spend some time with me when we port in a few hours?" His hand reached from one of hers on the table before she could snatch it away. His fingers touched her palm, his eyes not leaving her face. He felt her shiver and cherished her reaction.   
  
She was so open to him, he had to be just as open to her.   
  
"I love your hands," he muttered before taking his hand away from hers.   
  
"Um," she was a loss for words for some seconds before clearing her throat. "I don't really mind."   
  
"Would you wish it to?" He asked. "Or are you just trying to be polite?"   
  
"I'm never polite when I don't want it to." She picked up her book and drained what was left of the drink. "I'll be ready to explore."   
  
He watched her walk away and placed her charge card in his pocket. He placed his own smiling. The breakfast had played it's course.   
  
He would have an entire afternoon with her. All he had to do was keep on the road he had mapped already for them. He would have her as he desired. He was sure that she wanted the same thing.   
  
* * *   
  
"You didn't have to buy it. I saw your horrified look when I pointed out the shirt to you." Bra placed her sunglasses back on as she and Goten strolled out of the small shop neighborhood.   
  
"I couldn't deny myself," he snickered. "Just think of what Trunks will think when I give it to him as a souvenir."   
  
They exchanged glances and broke in mirth.   
  
"He's going to be so offended with it," without thinking she laced her hand with his just like months before. "I can see him spouting fireballs at you."   
  
"Not if you give it to him," Goten suggested angelically. "Then he would really have to wear it at least once."   
  
"But I selected it for you," she countered, a pout showed at her lips.   
  
Goten's breathing stopped. She hadn't acted so freely around him for such a long time. She looked so carefree and childishly delighted that he couldn't contain himself. He tugged her hand, taking her by surprise. She realized the connection as he placed his mouth on hers.   
  
Delighted flavors brewed inside herself. She clung, her hand trapped in between. She couldn't help but respond to him.   
  
"That was good." The murmur sent her senses flying again. She was on a distant island, in the middle of a busy sidewalk, being thoroughly kissed by a man she knew too much and too little.   
  
"Don't push away," he said as he tugged her hand in his but stepping back to give her the space he knew she would seek. He would budge an inch, but not a millimeter more.   
  
"I'll try not to." Bra looked around her to find something else to occupy her. She couldn't believe that she had tried to push him away before. He was determined to get inside herself.   
  
She knew that he didn't know just how much he already was inside her heart.   
  
Just how long would it take him to find that out?   
  
* * *   
  
"So, what happens now?"   
  
"We continue on to the other islands and make sure we have fun?" Karen answered the question with her own. Bra rolled her eyes at her answer.   
  
"I know that," Bra turned to her side at the chair. She was getting some color on her skin. At least this didn't send her nerves flying off the scale.   
  
"It will last as long as it is programmed." Karen's watch beeped, she turned over on her chair to sunbathe her back.   
  
Bra bit her tongue. The question had been turning in her mind since both Goten and her had returned from their stop at the island.   
  
From her shaded sunglasses, Karen observed her friend. A smile tugged her lips as she remembered how she had found Bra and Goten together when they had returned to the ship.   
  
"Ask, if there's something burning in your mind."   
  
Bra turned toward her and sighed. "I got a note from my friend's yesterday at the first celebration."  
  
"I was asked to bring it with me. I gave it to Mark and told him to take care of it." Karen turned her head to the other side.   
  
"And how did they manage all this?" She couldn't help but ask.   
  
"Friends have the best intuitive reasoning."   
  
"But, how?"  
  
Karen knew that Bra wasn't going to let go of the strand of reasoning without a complete response. She slipped off her glasses and sat straight up beside Bra. Well, the time of examination was now.   
  
"What do you consider me Bra, a friend or a mere acquaintance?"   
  
"Somewhere in the middle," she answered truthfully.   
  
"Let's just put this in the table then." Karen took a deep breath and started.   
  
* * *   
  
The evening crept slowly, the sky slowly darkened. Bra placed her forearms at the rail of the ship. The cool breeze played with her hair, it caressed her in a lover's hand. The silk material of the dress pressed against her figure as she shifted more of her waist to her forearms.   
  
"Why are you alone beautiful?" Goten's whisper sent a shiver of longing in her heart. How could it be that every time he whispered beautiful to her she couldn't make her heart stop fluttering.   
  
"Just gazing at the sea." She replied, a strong breeze shooting her unbound hair in tatters. She placed a hand on the hair to hold it in place, the warmth the arms had supplied her breasts had left. She shivered.   
  
Goten leaned her into his chest, his arms embracing her about the waist. He pressed until they were touching from head to toe.   
  
"You wouldn't mind the company, would you?" He asked a little uneasy.   
  
"No," her small answer left a lot to be desired, but he let it drop. He had her in his arms, he could feel their warmth mingling, he could smell the touch of jasmines in her hair. Only with this much he was content.   
  
All he had to do was try to ease into this relation with both his eyes open and prepared for anything. He didn't mind if he had to pull all of his arsenal. He knew there was passion. He knew there was explosion. All he needed to know was if there was love. Not the love needed to desire and need, but the love to hope.   
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Goten asked her preoccupied. "You seem so distant." Especially after we spent such a wonderful morning together.   
  
"Mn," was her only reply first. She was too deep in her thoughts.   
  
~'I'd never seen Goten so carefree and loving until I found you two those months ago in that island paradise.' Karen waited for a response from Bra. When she didn't get interrupted, she continued. 'I know that I'm not much of an expert in these kind of relationships and love or care or whatever you have fixed in your mind Bra, but you have to know what everyone sees when you two are together. At least me.' She took Bra's hand and squeezed it tight. 'I see two people in love.'~  
  
His words registered in her mind, breaking her off of her memory. Her free hand moved toward his and lightly traced from the hands to his forearm. "I'm just sliding into deep space with all this tranquility."   
  
"Then relax," he brushed his lips in where her neck and chin met and calmly let his chin rest on her head.   
  
Time continued to pass, but a companionship had forged against the cool breeze that continued brushing the relaxing pair.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You can kill me after I return from the dead. Sorry for the delay... I may have a next chapter out for tomorrow... keep your fingers cross and knock on wood.   
  
I HATE DEADLINES! That's the only way I can live though...   
  
Later all,   
  
Moon Star 


	4. Just Three Days and Two Nights

Moon Star  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters  
  
Drifting Bliss   
  
Chapter 4 : Just Three Days and Two Nights   
  
Sunsets and sunrises had always been wonderful. The rays filter in through a horizon that steals your breath away. No matter what the reason to why you are up, it grabs you as you can't bear to take your eyes away from it.   
  
Bra sat on the love seat by her window as the sun rose. She had spent another night thinking of her life. And Goten. She couldn't leave that out.   
  
It had been a wonderful day. They had walked through the port city the whole day and watched the waves crash into the ship at night.   
  
The whole time they had held hands, had intimate caresses, deep kisses and scorching looks. And nothing had happened between them.   
  
Maybe that had been the problem. She had vibrated the whole day in his presence. Just having him near had given her a piece of mind that she didn't acquire anywhere else.   
  
It was true, she was lovesick.   
  
She just wondered where she had caught it. Had it been the week when they meet months before? Had it been in their encounters in the city? Or, had it been just the day before when he had smiled at her while eating some ice cream at the cafe in the ship?   
  
His smile devastated her completely. She turned into a puddle of warmth that tickled her everywhere. She had never felt this way before so she had no comparison.   
  
Sure, she had relationships before she meet him, but nothing could actually compare to what she was feeling.   
  
Maybe if she thought about it, she would be able to see what actually interested him to her.   
  
Months before, she meet him at a beach in an island paradise where she had gone on a break. She had seen him running through the sand after a ball. It stopped at her feet. She had looked up, he had looked down.   
  
She handed him the ball and he took off. Her eyes had followed him to where a group of girls were waiting at. They took the ball from his hands and skipped toward the water with it.   
  
She had laughed with him at their actions and shook her head.   
  
A day later they meet once again but at the hotel foyer. It was raining outside in canters so they were stranded. Laughed at the children of the day before and the time had passed.   
  
They had never exchanged full names. They didn't expect to. He had asked her to dinner and she had accepted. At the end of the evening, he had kissed her good night. It had been a great day.   
  
That's how it had started. It was a slow seduction in just a few days. They slept together. They spent the last five days together. If they weren't in either of their rooms, they were out on the beach swimming, kissing, touching. It had been the best relationship she had ever had with the opposite sex.   
  
On the day that she had to leave, he had taken her to the airport. He kissed her and gave her a slip of paper. He had written a phone number to where to find him if she was interested.   
  
She had accepted it and flew out of her fantasy. The days of unworried days, of leisure were over. How could she fit something so untroubled into her life and family.   
  
She had known that he was stronger than the average person, but she had meet many men in her circle of family and friends that were strong too.   
  
And what if it didn't really mean anything but a few nights of pleasure? She had never expected more than that. She knew that he was from her country, but what of the difference in their lives. Nothing came without difficulties for her.   
  
A week after her return she got the nerve to call him up. He had sounded surprised to hear from her, but pleased. They had agreed to meet the day after, instead she had seen him that night.   
  
He was Goten Son, the uncle of her best friend. The best friend of her brother. The kid that had tortured her through the toddler years. The man she had shared passionate nights.   
  
He had been as surprised and for a moment terrified as well.   
  
They had spent hours just looking at one another from across the room. She couldn't stand it. She had left... and meet him the day after.   
  
The month of uncertainties had followed. She had accepted the job away from all her family, she had moved to an apartment miles away to live her life, she had slept with Goten many times in that month.   
  
How could she resist him?   
  
She had a crush on him when he had tormented her when she was little. She had been attracted to him fifteen years later, and she had been jealous of the scanty young woman that had been walking with him down the street one day.   
  
Many things had come clear to her in that month.   
  
She was attracted to a man that made her combust every time he was near. She hadn't needed forever to actually enjoy him before.   
  
Something she had come to realize was that he perfectly fit into her family. He was one of them for that. He perfectly fit into her life. He knew everything there was to know about her.   
  
And that scared her more than anything else. He knew when to back off and when to attack her defenses to ingrain himself into her once again.   
  
He didn't need to work hard at it though, she realized as the sun brilliantly shined at the top of the sky. The waves still beat into the ships sides as she smiled at the brilliance of the waves. Animals jumped through the waves as the day started.   
  
With a smile on her face she jumped off of her seat and stretched her arms. No matter how much she analyzed things, she was going to get the same answers to her questions.   
  
She was attracted to Goten. She knew that he wanted to continue their relationship. She wanted to see if it could actually survive their families.   
  
It was all going to take some time but they were back to the isolation of their beginning. He was here, she was here. All that would count now was the now.   
  
She knew they were compatible in bed and just the two of them together.   
  
She knew that he had something planned to make her stop running from him at every turn.   
  
She knew he was trying to seduce her mind as well as her body.   
  
She knew he had accomplished that when he had retrieved that ball for the kids of the beach.   
  
All she wanted to do now was see what he hoped to accomplish these days.   
  
* * *   
  
The activities were endless.   
  
The entire floor was full of games of both physical and mind strength. Goten didn't know what to do of all the things.   
  
He had woken up this morning in great spirits. The night before had been good for him and his plan. He and Bra had spent the entire evening leaning by the rail in each other's arms. She hadn't pulled away once. He had felt complete with her.   
  
And then, today he wakes with thoughts of spending the day exploring the ship's vaults of all the jewels and paintings that had been loaned to fill the museum.   
  
The big surprise, Bra hadn't been on her room. It was nine in the morning, the time when people breakfasted. He went to the dining rooms, she wasn't there. He asked Mark about her, only to get a no for answer.   
  
He had searched all of the upstairs for her, the deck, the restaurant-cafe, and managed to get in the entertainment department.   
  
Either Bra had jumped the ship, or she had holed herself somewhere where he couldn't find her. He wondered what could have made her disappear.   
  
But then, he hadn't seen Karen either.   
  
Where could both girls be?   
  
He walked through many of the courts. There were many passengers sweating it out in the tennis' courts. He looked around to see if he could see Bra anywhere in them, but he had no such luck.   
  
He passed through more places before he was over where a game of badminton was being played.   
  
There was one player on each side of the court, and each one was slamming the birdie to kill it.   
  
The one at his left side swore as the birdie fell on the line. She grumpily set to get it. She went back a step, let it fly and swung with a power of rage that the racket sung. On the other side was Bra, looking up to a naked ceiling. The birdie hadn't flown.   
  
Karen was looking at her racket, the birdie was stuck in the middle of it in between the ties.   
  
Goten didn't know what had happened to make her get into that awful mood, but he didn't want to be on her receiving end of it.   
  
"You know you shouldn't actually do that Karen," Bra started moving under the net to the other side where Karen was taking the birdie out. "This is the fifth time you've done that in under an hour."   
  
Karen frustrated let a shriek escape her throat. She let the birdie fall into the ground and jumped on it. After a minute of the childlike antic, she settled down her shoulders and picked up the object who miraculously didn't get any damage.   
  
"I know, but I can't help it." She looked to the side and smiled as she saw Goten standing in the sidelines. "I think I need some new opponent to take the edge off."   
  
Bra looked to the side and motioned for Goten to join them. He straightened his shoulders and walked toward them. It seemed he was getting into the middle of things.   
  
"How are you two doing today?" He asked them as he approached them.   
  
"I'm fine," Bra responded before Karen could say anything. "Just came here and spent the last three hours helping Karen take the edge off."   
  
"Why does she have an edge?" He asked, seeing her eyes focus on him.   
  
"I don't know," Bra took her racket and handed it to him. "But I've sweated about five pounds this morning." She looked him up and down. His white shirt was going to get wet in no time. At least he was wearing some sweatpants and sneakers that would help him move.   
  
"I think that you being a man isn't going to help much in her rage," she started backing away to the sides where there was a towel and some water to drink. "She's been ranting about Mark."   
  
"Enough talking," Karen interrupted her. She took a sip of water, threw the bottle at Bra and put herself into her place. "Time to play."   
  
Bra sat on the floor, shaking her head. She placed the towel on her lap and started to lower her breathing.   
  
The game began...  
  
* * *   
  
"I am never playing badminton with that girl again." Goten rubbed his chin and part of his right face. A red burn had spread over the area and the stinging sensation was still felt.   
  
"She is dangerous with a racket."   
  
"It was an accident Goten," Bra took the pills from the side table and popped two into his mouth. "This should help you with your head ache."   
  
She pressed the water onto his lips and waited until he drank it before going to the phone. She ordered some soup before hanging up.   
  
"You were out for a whole day basically," she started to tell him. "You've woken up many times during the night when I could give you some water, but you've fallen back to sleep." She brushed his hair from his forehead and placed a light kiss on the enormous bump.   
  
"What actually happened?" Goten asked, his voice groggy. "All I remember is that she threw her racket at me for making the PMS comment. I was picking up the birdie and looked up just for it to smack me right on the chin jerking my head and throwing me down on the floor. The next thing I knew there was a light fixture falling from the ceiling toward my head."   
  
Bra sat right beside the bed and took a cream to spread it on his chin and right cheek. "You remember those two guys who were playing on the other court?" Goten nodded so she continued. "One of them hit their birdie, which for some reason had a weight attached to it or something I didn't quite catch the name, and it spiraled toward the fixture above you. It turns out that one of the screws was missing and the other one was loose."   
  
She laughed earning a glare from him. "It's a freaky coincidence huh. I mean, what are the odds?"   
  
"Pretty good," he growled at her mirth. "It is not funny." He placed his hand on his head, grimacing over the bump. "It hurts like hell in here."   
  
"I'm sorry baby," she was still giggling so he only glared at her. She slid into her knees beside the bed and kissed him on the mouth. She was about to pull back from the slight peck when his hand sneaked behind her head toward the nape of her neck and pressed her down.   
  
She was taken back by his force. The sensation started to travel upwards. She opened her mouth and his tongue slipped in. Her hands came to his neck, they played with the baby hair that was spread on it's back. He pushed her deeper, as if to swallow her. He groaned as she let her tongue stroke his. How he loved their physical contact.   
  
A knock broke them apart. Bra jumped from her position, her hands brushing his chin. He flinched at the abrupt gesture but didn't say anything. The hole in his head had returned once again, the throbbing was truly killing him. What he wouldn't give for a sensu bean right now.   
  
Mark entered the suite with a roller. On it was the soup that Bra had ordered and a complementary meal for her. "I was told to say that I hope you are feeling better and that if there is anything you need, anything at all, just to ring for it and it will be here."   
  
"You were told to say that?" Bra reached for the soup and propped it on the bed.   
  
"Yeah," Mark settled down on a chair and simply sat in silence as Bra helped Goten sit up on the bed. "Want me to help?"   
  
"No," Goten refused the offer. "All I need is the pillows behind me and I'll be good. The less people that mess up here, the better."   
  
"I'm sorry man," Mark grimaced at Goten's figure. "Karen should have known better than to throw that racket at you."   
  
Goten glared at the mention of her name. "Please don't say that name for a while."   
  
Bra placed the spoon in his hand and let him start on it. "Oh, you'll be better just after you get some rest. Remember that you have a really hard head."   
  
She turned towards Mark. "And this is all actually your fault." She pointed her finger at him, scolding. "You should have known better than to get Karen into that mood in the first place."   
  
Mark took a wine from the stroller and took a sip on a glass. "I know," he gripped the glass with force. "But we've always kid around on things. I didn't actually expect her to get into that mood."   
  
"Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you played on her jealousy at the same time that your mother kicked her on her shins."   
  
"What?" Mark sputtered his drink. "What does my mother have to do with this?"   
  
"Wait," Goten intervened. "Machiela talked to Karen." He shuddered. "She must have said something to her that really upset her."   
  
Mark wanted to throw the glass onto the floor and hear it break in pieces. "Damn it," he cursed.   
  
"And then she walks right by to talk to her boyfriend and what does she find, Marc flirting with the dancers of the night club. Not only that, but letting her ramble about the awful singer that was contracted for the cruise had stolen her gig." Bra turned toward Goten in a decisive step. "If anyone ever did something like that, they would regret it."   
  
She turned to Mark and continued. "What does she do? She's mad as hell. She has just received an ultimatum from her guardian, her guy has let another woman just paw him and she's been about to blow from her insults. She needs physical action, which burns her rage."   
  
She motioned toward Goten. "He just came in at the wrong time and slipped at the wrong place. That should teach you to comment on the woman psyche Goten. What would your mother say?"   
  
He paled a moment before continuing with his food. He muttered something that she couldn't catch. And she guessed that she wouldn't actually want to hear it.   
  
"Why didn't she just throw herself off the ship?" Goten managed to say something that she could catch. "I'm too old for these things."   
  
"No you're not." Bra let it go.   
  
"Excuse me," Mark turned toward the doors to leave. "Everything that's on the stroller is complementary to you."   
  
"I wouldn't talk to her if I were you." Bra offered as he started to slip out of the room. "She's not happy with you right now and you're on duty."   
  
The door closed, leaving a smiling Bra and a grumbling Goten inside the room.   
  
"I should have brought some sensu beans." Bra took the plate and helped him slide down the bed.   
  
"You've been knocked worse," she said. "I don't know why you're taking this so hard."   
  
"I'm getting old," he answered as he closed his eyes. "I'm not a kid anymore that thinks getting hit is fun."   
  
"Sleep a little," she went to the other side of the bed, slipped off her shoes and snuggled to his side. "I'll be right here when you wake up.   
  
Having spent the night awake to make sure that he drank some water when he woke up, she fell asleep the minute she closed her eyes.   
  
Goten turned his head toward her, his left hand coming toward her face. His finger brushed her forehead, her cheeks, traced her lips and pulled away. He was going to get his dream after all. She was in his bed, and staying there until he woke up.   
  
He hoped he wasn't dreaming again.   
  
He didn't want to be dreaming again.   
  
* * *   
  
Bra walked through the restaurant as people sat around on their seats. The platform where Karen used to be on every night was indeed empty. The equipment was set up but there was no singer. Bra knew that she had worked the day before, but why would she be absent today?   
  
The lights went low, a figure approached the stage and sat on the seat. She had some books set in front of her before the instrumentalist sat by the equipment.   
  
The lights slowly came on in a slow melody and the person was revealed.   
  
It was 'the hussy', as Karen had dubbed her the day before. She was on an evening dress that had been too small for her in the first place.   
  
If she was singing, then something serious had happened.   
  
Bra looked around, while glancing at her watch. She had told Goten that she would be back as soon as she told Karen of his condition, but it seemed that she had to be found first.   
  
If she could find Mark, she was sure she would see where Karen was.   
  
Drifting by the tables, she found him on his way from an order. He wasn't his usual flirty and devil may care attitude.   
  
"Mark!" She called across the room to make him stop to wait for her. "Where's Karen?"   
  
"She's in her room." He passed a hand through his hair. "She's made an allergy to something she ate yesterday morning. She's had a fever of 102 degrees for over 24 hours. The doctor says it'll blow over but she has no strength."   
  
"Where's her room?" she asked preoccupied. "Is she really okay?"   
  
"I don't know," he grimaced. "She's had allergies before and they really take a lot from her you know. She has these red rashes all over her body and her temperature doesn't go down."   
  
"How did she manage to sing yesterday?" Mark led her down some stairs to the service rooms.   
  
"She just did. She has always done this. If she's sick, she doesn't say anything to anyone at all. She's always keeping things inside of herself." He cursed and banged his hand against the wall. "Yesterday was a nightmare."   
  
Bra couldn't help but feel sorry for the younger man. He was truly worried and exasperated.   
  
"She didn't let me talk to her yesterday when I wanted to find out what my mother wanted. Then, she worked yesterday night and banned me from her room. I spent a restless sleep thinking of a way to get her to talk to me." He flexed the fingers of his hands. "This morning she's on her bathing suit and walking toward the pool area when she collapses. If I hadn't been following her trying to talk to her she could have really hurt herself."   
  
"I'm sorry," Bra didn't know what else to say to him. She knew he cared for Karen since Karen had volunteered a lot of information the day before during their workout hours.   
  
"She's still not letting you go in there," she looked at the door. It pointed to a normal room of an employee. "To take care of her, is she?"   
  
"No," he stared at the door before turning back. "Just knock and she'll let you in."   
  
"Alright," Bra remembered what she had promised before and called back to him. "Could you go to Goten's room and tell him where I am?"   
  
"Sure, I'm on my break anyway."   
  
Bra waited until he had left the hallway completely before knocking. A red haired woman answered the door. Bra recognized her as one of the dancers she had seen before.   
  
"Is Karen alright?"   
  
She was recognized by the woman who smiled and let her come in. "Yeah, she's still high in fever though." She let her come to the bed where Karen was resting. "I really need to get up there to the restaurant, could you stay with her until I get back?"   
  
"Sure," she was left alone with the patient.   
  
Seeing her face, the tranquility, she was almost afraid. So young was she, and so innocent it seemed.   
  
She sat down on the chair where she could watch over her. A nurse to two people in two days.   
  
One was getting better, one had just begun it's sickness.   
  
Life was one big circle... just looking at the faces of the next generation brought a lot of answers to a lot of questions into her mind.   
  
Danger always did that to you.  
  
* * *   
  
It was sunset again, but this time she had slept through it.   
  
What actually woke her from it were the movements that had shaken her bed. She had felt a movement on her hands, her eyes opening, finding that her whole bed had moved as someone had gotten up.   
  
"Hi," the voice whispered as he covered her lips with his. Just a touch, but enough to wake her up. She was woken fully.   
  
"Hello," she responded. She sat up in bed and blinked as she got accustomed to the light. The window had been completely opened. Light spilled in. "What are you doing here?"   
  
Goten was walking barefoot on the carpet. He was wearing a pair of boxers and nothing else. His hair was rumpled, his body was bronzed, his eyes were twinkling.   
  
She knew that he had noticed her once over his body. He was amused.   
  
"I'm accustomed to it," he said to her as he slipped through the side door toward his room. He returned a minute later with a toothbrush in his mouth. He sat on the sofa and stretched his body to accommodate himself on it.   
  
"I see," she picked herself up from the bed and started to stretch.   
  
Each movement was seen by him, he couldn't stop himself.   
  
"You move like a cat, did you know that?"   
  
She stopped for a second before continuing to let her muscles work. "I know, but it's a habit of mine."   
  
He chuckled before continuing. "Did you know that you purr sometimes when I caress your body?" He stood from his seat and advanced her like a predator on the prowl.   
  
"No," she swallowed. "Do I really?" She covered her yawn.   
  
"Yes," he stopped in front of her and placed his hands by her arms. His skin brushed her hairs which were standing on end. She shivered.   
  
He let them fall into her waist. Lifting her shirt, he placed them on her back. He traced her collarbone to her neck, the shirt rising with his movements. She hummed at his touch. His hands went to the nape of her neck, one hand trapping her long hair in a fist. The other one trailed the skin. She shivered as the sensitive hairs bristled. She leaned forward, her head falling into his own neck. A sound emerged from her throat as he started playing with the baby hair in there. He placed a kiss where his fingers had been a second before retreating.   
  
"There," he waited for her to gain her ground once again. "You did it again."   
  
Her hand came to his right cheek, the marring red had diminished from sight. She cradled it before letting it drop to his chest.   
  
"You always manage to do that to me."   
  
"What," he asked playfully. "Make you purr?"   
  
She smiled, "That too." She walked the step that separated them and lined her body with his. Their shoulders were touching, their legs were intertwined, their hips were pressed against one another. Their hearts beat loudly at their ears.   
  
Her body was soft, his was hard. Their eyes were scorching.   
  
"You always undo me, thoroughly." She brought her mouth to his, trapping her hands between them. She leaped into action. He didn't move an inch, which meant she was in control of everything.   
  
Taking the chance, she teased him for a change. Her hands moved leisurely through his chest, caressing each muscle that leapt into her path, each curve that she could trace, each miniscule place she could touch. She leaned into the challenge, softening his lips with her assault. Not wanting to wait for him to let her access inside, she pinched his side.   
  
He could barely jump and open his mouth when her tongue darted in. It was a fight inside. She wanted to control, he could take it away. He fought for it, won it for a while and then let her placidly take the reins once again.   
  
They separated once again, their breaths coming in short gasps. She was smiling like a cat, he was looking her with desire in his eyes.   
  
Both had come in victory.   
  
"I hope I undo you thoroughly more times."   
  
She traced his lips with her fingers, he got one inside his mouth, kissing and sucking it to shock her out. "So do I."   
  
Bringing her to him once again, Goten let his forehead land on hers. They both stood there for a while in the silence. Neither took their eyes off of each other. They couldn't look away.   
  
"What shall we do today?"   
  
"Whatever needs to be done."   
  
"Yeah," he walked toward the sofa and picked up his toothbrush to start the day. "That sounds just fine."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And I need you tonight  
  
I need you right now  
  
I know deep within my heart  
  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note : Two more chapters to go and maybe an epilogue. Depends on many things...   
  
See you all later...   
  
Moon Star 


End file.
